


gracious your form and your eyes as honey

by littlelamplight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El/Lucy Lane, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers, about a milf learning she's gay through the power of found family and kissing, and sometimes you just gotta write some dumb fluff, but the world is a rough place atm, listen im aware this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/pseuds/littlelamplight
Summary: Lex's wake is more about celebrating than grieving. Alex thinks Lillian might be gay, and Kara's just doing a public service. Kissing Lillian is all about making Lex turn over in his grave, after all.In which there's a gay awakening at a wake.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lillian Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	gracious your form and your eyes as honey

Lex’s funeral is a quiet affair. Kara stands shoulder to shoulder with Lena through the ceremony, an arm linked through her friend’s, Sam holding her hand tightly on the other side. It’s over faster than she remembers Jeremiah’s funeral being, but then again there’s not much to say over the grave of a man who caused so much misery, and no one really wants to linger. 

The wake is a lot livelier. Lena cheers up once the drinks come out, and Lillian seems to relax a little once the numbers dwindle. Kara spends the evening going to and fro between them, supplying food and drinks and watching the rest of her family draw the two women into conversation to keep them distracted. Eventually she decides she doesn’t need to keep hovering, and settles down on the couch beside Alex with a drink of her own. Sam and Cat eventually excuse themselves for the night to be with their respective children, and Kara tries not to feel too guilty about enjoying the evening. 

Hours pass, the bottles of wine dwindle, and in a lull of conversation, Alex sits up suddenly. ‘I’m gonna say it’, she announces, tilting her glass in the air in a mock toast, 'he was the worst'.

'Alex!' Kara swats at her arm, shooting both Lillian and Lena apologetic looks. They might all be thinking it, but Alex doesn’t have to  _ say  _ it. 'We're at his wake!'

'Oh', Alura perks up, 'there’s that phrase isn't there? Don't speak ill of the dead?'

'That’s the one!' 

'No, Alex is right'. Lena tips her drink towards her, and Kara watches the scotch slosh dangerously close to the edge of the glass. 'All my brother ever did was hurt people'.

Everyone glances at Lillian. She stares down into her wine glass, and from her vantage point Kara can see that her eyes are slightly cross-eyed. Then she looks up, and says, 'he was very like his father'. Her brow furrows, and she squints down into her glass. 'All the men in my life have been rather terrible'. 

Alex smacks her back, almost knocking her face first into her glass. 'Most men are in my experience'. She lights up, and says, 'hey, maybe you're gay!' 

Lucy snorts. 'No better time to further the gay agenda than at a wake, huh Danvers?' 

Kara tries to scowl at her, but it's hard when she's deliberately avoiding looking at her friend, who's sitting squarely in Alura's lap with her hand under her shirt. She glances at Lillian again, noticing the way she's still staring into her glass, and says, 'hey, you okay?'

Lillian looks up, and says, 'hmm? Oh, yes'.

'She’s drunk', Lena states, pouring herself what must be her fifth glass of scotch, 'she doesn't drink much, so it affects her faster'.

'Aww', Alex coos, 'who would've thought the sexy skyscraper would be a lightweight?'

Lena chokes on her drink, and Lillian's eyes focus on Alex's face in surprise. 'A what?'

'A sexy skyscraper'. Astra sits on the floor by the couch, her head resting against Alex's thigh, deftly avoiding Alex's swinging glass whenever she gets too excited. 'She’s referring to the fact that you're attractive, and tall'.

'Oh'. Lillian stares at them, and glances at Kara, though Kara isn't at all sure why. 'I'm flattered?'

Kara smiles, and says, 'oh, they mean it as a compliment'. sister aunt does have odd ways of complimenting people, she reflects, but at least she didn't call her a milf.

Lillian goes bug eyed, and Alex guffaws. She turns to Kara with the smuggest expression Kara's ever seen from her, and says, 'now who's drunk!'

Kara turns bright red, and slaps her hand over her mouth.  _ 'Ohmygosh' _ , she says, hyper aware of the way Lena just buried her face in a pillow to muffle a scream, 'did I say that out loud?' 

She's so red she can feel the tips of her ears burning, trying to ignore the way Alex and Lucy are howling with laughter. She's trying to look anywhere but at Lillian's face, and she almost jumps when the woman reaches across and places a hand on her knee. She turns her head to stare at her, suddenly becoming aware that she's very close, and that her hand is very warm. 'Thank you, Kara', Lillian says seriously, the corner of her mouth crooked in a slight smile, 'I think you're very attractive too'.

'Um', Kara gulps as Lillian pulls away, and manages to choke, 'thanks?'

Alex narrows her eyes slightly in that way she always does when her gaydar is going off. 'Are you sure you're not gay, Lillian?'

Lillian shrugs slightly. 'I'm not sure, honestly. I kissed Cat in college a few times, but that was a long time ago'. 

Lucy looks up, and Kara realises from the dazed look on Alura’s face that they were definitely just kissing. 'You kissed Cat?'

Lillian nods, and Kara points accusingly. 'What did I say about making out in front of me!' 

Lucy gives her an innocent look. 'I can't help it, Kara. She's just so  _ alluring' _ .

'That was terrible', Astra says flatly, and Kara resolutely tries to ignore the fact that her hand has crept very far up Alex's thigh, 'I don't know what my sister sees in you'. 

Alex waves her hand, speaking over Lucy's outraged reply. 'Never mind that! We're trying to figure out if Lillian's gay!'

Lillian shrugs slightly, and she looks a little wistful. 'Does it matter? It seems so... late now'.

Alex turns very grave, and props her elbows on her knees, leaning over to grab Lillian's hand. 'Hey', she says, and Kara feels a great swell of pride for how serious she sounds, 'it’s never too late to come out'.

Lillian looks a little thrown by her sudden seriousness, and she sighs heavily. 'I don't know. I've already lived half my life'.

'So?' Alex gives her hand a squeeze, and gestures at Alura. 'Alura didn't realise she was a lesbian until she came to earth'.

'Its true', Alura says softly, smiling at Lillian over Lucy's shoulder, 'there’s always time'.

Lillian hesitates. Her brow furrows, and she murmurs, 'what would I... it's not like anything would come of it'.

'It doesn't have to be about that'. Alex shuffles closer, and Astra grabs her by the hips to stop her from toppling off the couch. Alex flashes her a grateful smile, and turns to look back at Lillian. 'It’s just about... being who you are. It’s not for anyone but you. No restraint, no shame, no conditions'.

'No shame', Lillian says, her voice so low Kara wonders if the others hear her, 'that sounds... nice'. She clears her throat, and says, 'so how do you know, for certain?'

Alex whoops, and Lillian's mouth twitches in a small smile. She meets Kara’s gaze, and Kara beams at her, showing her encouragement the best way she knows how. Lillian blinks, and her cheeks turn a very fetching pink. Alex settles back onto the couch properly, and Kara realises that Astra has slipped behind her, so that she's practically wrapped around her. For the sake of her own sanity, she decides to ignore it. Alex clears her throat, and says, 'so, did you like kissing Cat?'

Lillian inclines her head, and looks down into her empty glass again. Kara reaches for the wine on the coffee table that’s been shoved to one side, and gives her a questioning look. Lillian holds out her glass, her hand swaying a little, and Kara reaches out to hold her glass steady while she pours. Her fingers curl over the back of Lillian's hand, and she forces herself to concentrate on pouring rather than how warm it is. She pulls back, immediately filling up her own glass, and buries her face in it to hide the burn in her cheeks.

'Okay, well did you ever like kissing your husband?'

Lillian looks nauseous. 'No'. She purses her lips, and adds, 'though thankfully we rarely kissed. In any case, I can't say whether I hated it because of who he was, or because he was a man'. She sighs, taking another sip of her wine, and Kara tries not to focus on the shine to her lips as she lowers her glass. 

Alex hums thoughtly, nestling further back into Astras embrace. Astra props her chin on her shoulder, watching Lillian intently, and says, 'perhaps you should try kissing someone'.

Kara chokes on her wine, and tries to ignore the odd look Alex gives her. Alura pipes up with, 'oh, an excellent idea! I certainly knew I was a lesbian after Lucy kissed me'.

To Kara's great surprise, Lillian purses her lips thoughtfully, like she's considering the idea. Kara tries  _ really _ hard not to stare at her lips, and clears her throat. Lillian's eyes focus on her at the sound, and she says, 'what do you think, Kara?'

Kara takes a great gulp of her wine to buy herself some time. 'Umm, I think that if you wanted to, you know, kiss someone, to find out if you're into women, you should go for it'.

Lillian hums, a low sound that seems to vibrate through the air and settle somewhere in Kara's chest. 'And I'll just know? It's that simple?'

Alex shrugs slightly. 'I mean, it's not always. Working it out can take a lot of soul searching, sometimes. Other times it hits you like a truck. It's different for everyone'. She grins, turning her head to look at Astra with shining eyes. 'But kissing definitely helps'.

Kara turns her gaze to the heavens with a long suffering sigh as Astra leans in to kiss her. Lucy sits up in Alura's lap, scowling slightly. 'How come you never tell  _ them _ off?'

Astra turns her head to look at Lucy, her eyes dancing with mirth. 'There was this one time I died'. 

Lucy’s eyes widen, and she covers Alura's eyes. 'Shhh, you'll upset her!'

'Why are you covering her eyes?'

'Shh!'

Kara shakes her head, turning her attention back to Lillian and ignoring their good-natured bickering. She's still wearing that thoughtful expression, sipping slowly from her wine, and Kara moves from the couch to sit on the arm of the chair beside her. Lillian blinks up at her, and Kara says, 'you know this is all just encouragement, right? If you're not ready, there's no pressure. Even if you are ready, you don't have to. And you might not even be gay, so...' she flounders, realising that she's rambling, and takes another gulp of wine. 'You know. We support you'.

Lillian laughs softly, a quiet sound that slides up Kara's spine and settles warm at the back of her neck. She lays a hand on Kara's knee, smiling up at her. 'I know'.

Her hand is very warm, burning through Kara's pants, and Kara hopes she's not blushing. She's been feeling very red since she accidentally called Lillian a milf. The memory makes her touch her mouth, checking that it's closed, and Lillian's gaze drops to follow the movement of her fingers. Her eyes widen slightly, and her cheeks turn pink again. It really is a very nice blush. Kara wonders if she could paint it, if she could hold the image in her mind for long enough. She feels her lips move, and hears herself say, 'you're really pretty when you blush'. Lillian's eyes widen, and Kara splutters. 'Oh, I mean, you're pretty all the time! I just mean -'

'I've decided something'. 

Kara blinks several times, backtracking on what was about to turn into a very long apology. 'Oh, um, what's that?'

Lillian clears her throat, and says, 'if I was going to kiss someone to find out if I liked women, I'd kiss you'. 

Kara drops her wine glass. 

She catches it before it hits the floor, a little delayed maybe, because she certainly wasn't expecting  _ that _ . She places the wineglass down on the coffee table, turning back to Lillian and clearing her throat. 'Um', she says, her voice a little higher than it was before, 'I know I've got super hearing and everything, but I've had a bit so... did I hear that right?'

Lillian takes a gulp of wine before she sets it aside, and Kara watches the muscles in her throat move as she swallows. She does it a few times, and then murmurs, 'you did'.

Kara gapes, and says, 'but um, why me?' She glances around the room, and adds, 'oh right, because I'm the only single one here?' 

'No'. Lillian's flush has spread down her neck, and Kara tries really hard not to follow it with her eyes. 'You have very nice hair'. 

She makes it sound like it's self explanatory, and Kara stares at her. Something in Lillian's eyes shifts, and she looks down at her hands. 'If I've made you uncomfortable -'

'Oh!' Kara reaches out to touch her shoulder, shaking her head vehemently when Lillian looks up at her again, 'no, it's not that! I just wasn't expecting it!' Lillian still looks unsure, and Kara squeezes her shoulder, putting on her best impression of Astra's voice. 'I'd be  _ honoured' _ . 

That earns her a small smile. It really is a very  _ nice _ smile. Lillian bites her lip, and murmurs, 'you're certainly not obligated to'.

Kara leans a little closer, drawn in by the brilliant blue of Lillian's eyes. Her gaze drifts over her face, tracing the fine lines around her eyes, and she breathes, 'no, but...' she hesitates, wondering if it would be too much to say she wants to. 'Lex would  _ hate _ it'.

Lillian laughs, a wonderful sound that deepens the creases at the corners of her eyes and makes Kara's stomach flip pleasantly. 'Oh, he certainly would'. 

Kara grins. 'Guess that settles it'. 

Lillian tilts her chin up a little more, and Kara leans down to kiss her. She means it to be a quick thing, a mere brush of their lips together, except she leans in too far, and it becomes a full, firm kiss. Lillian's lips are soft and welcoming, and when they part on a sound of surprise, Kara tastes wine and warmth on her tongue. Her hand finds the back of Lillian's neck, fingers fitting against the curve of her head as she presses closer, her head swimming as Lillian's fingers curl in her hair and she kisses her back, her tongue sliding along her lower lip, and Kara makes a very undignified sound at the back of her throat. 

She pulls back for long enough to take a gulp of air that she doesn't really need, and dives right in to kiss her again. It was supposed to be a single kiss, but her lips are so soft and so warm and she's forgotten how  _ nice _ kissing could be, how good it felt to lose herself in the sensation of someone else's arms around her, of how nice it was to just be a woman kissing another woman, and enjoying every second of it. She spends so much time thinking and moving and acting that she'd forgotten what it was like to just exist, and right now she's not thinking about anything except the feeling of Lillian's lips beneath her own and the smell of her perfume and -

'Hey!' 

Kara pulls back. Lillian stares up at her with a somewhat dazed expression, and Kara realises that at some point she slid into Lillian's lap. The woman's hands are on her waist, and Kara's hands are tangled in her hair. She doesn't remember taking it out, either. She blinks, and then turns her head to see that all eyes are on them. Her cheeks flame. 'What?'

Alex looks flabbergasted. 'How long have you been kissing for!'

Kara huffs, flounders, and shoots back, 'what, too busy making out with my aunt to notice?'

Astra is lying on the couch with her legs slung over the arm and her head in Alex's lap. Alex's fingers are curled around her white streak, and she lifts her free hand in surrender. 'Touche'.

'Is it over', Lena's curled up at the other end of the couch, her hands pressed over her eyes, 'have they stopped?'

Lucy laughs. 'Don’t be a prude, Lena!'

'Thats my mother!' 

Kara points at her own mother, who's shirt has been tugged open, and says, 'hey, now you know how I feel'.

Alura pulls her shirt closed with a sheepish look, and murmurs, 'Lucy may have gotten a little carried away'.

'Never mind that!' Alex rests her hand atop Astra’s head, and starts stroking her hair. She doesn't appear to be aware of it. 'Did that clear anything up for you, Lillian?'

Kara turns her attention back to Lillian, realising that the woman is still staring up at her with unfocused eyes. Kara detangles her fingers from Lillian's hair, and smooths it out over her shoulders, suddenly feeling oddly nervous. It's been quite a while since she's kissed anyone, after all. Maybe she's actually really bad at it and no one had the heart to tell her before, maybe that was a terrible experience for Lillian, and now she'll never know if she's into women. 

Lillian opens her mouth, and says, 'I'm lesbian'.

Alex whoops. 'Yes! Another straight bites the dust'.

Kara laughs, feeling something close to smug as she smiles down at Lillian. Lillian blinks at her, and then leans up to kiss her again. Kara sighs, melting against her and curling her fingers around the back of her neck to kiss her back. Kissing her is just really  _ nice _ , even if she's only meant to do it for her benefit and technically doesn't need to again and - 

'Oh my god', Kara pulls away from Lillian to see Lena fumbling for her phone, a hand still splayed over her eyes, 'I'm calling Sam. I'm being  _ bullied' _ . 

Kara rests her cheek absently against Lillian's forehead, feeling her nose pressed against her jaw, and says, 'sorry!' She's not, though, not with Lillian's arms draped over her waist and her breath fanning out over her neck. It's warm and comfortable and  _ easy _ , and for once she's not worried about accidentally breaking someone's nose. Maybe that's the alcohol. Or maybe it's that Lillian isn't the only one who feels safe here. 

She glances around at her family, a small smile curving her lips. She's pleased to see that Lucy has stopped ravishing her mother, and seems to have fallen asleep against her chest. Alura looks like she's dozing, her fingers stroking slowly through Lucy's hair, and Kara feels her heart warm as the sight. As much as she complains about it, it’s  _ good _ to see her mother so happy. She seemed like such a shell when she first arrived on Earth, but there's light in her eyes again now. And Lucy smiles more these days than Kara's ever seen, and after everything that happened with James, Kara can't help but be glad that she's happy now.

Alex meets her gaze when she glances over at her, and gives her a wide smile and a thumbs up. Or tries to, but forgets that she's holding a glass in her hand, and it's only Astra’s intervention that stops her from throwing the remainder of her drink over Lena. Kara snorts at Alex's mortified look, and watches Astra settle back against the couch and guide Alex down to rest her head in her lap. It’s so… nice to see how relaxed they are, now. She's so used to seeing them both battered and bruised and too exhausted for their own good. She thinks they've been good for each other, really. 

'Kara?'

Kara stirs, and pulls back enough to look down at Lillian. 'Yeah?'

Lillian reaches up to cup her cheek, and smiles softly. 'Thank you'.

Kara beams at her. 'Glad to be of service. All part of the superhero thing'. She realises how that sounds, and turns red, 'not, um, that I regularly go around kissing people, but -'

Lillian presses a finger to her lips, and Kara goes quiet. Lillian smiles, tracing her finger along her lower lip, and murmurs, 'we should do it again sometime'. 

Kara blinks rapidly, and says, 'what… kiss?'

Lillian nods. 'Perhaps when we're both sober. And not at my son's wake'. She pauses, her cheeks turning faintly pink. ‘Only if you would like to, of course. I simply assumed you might, considering you’re still sitting in my lap’. 

Kara splutters, rubs a hand over the back of her neck. ‘Well you’re very comfortable’. She bites her lip, and murmurs, ‘do you mean like… a date?’

‘It would be more private. We wouldn’t have to traumatise Lena any further’. Lillian hesitates, her brow creasing as her voice grows serious. ‘But you certainly don’t have to’. 

Kara stares down at her for a moment. She thinks about how  _ nice _ it was to just kiss Lillian, how  _ pretty _ she is when she smiles, and how  _ good  _ it feels to rest in her arms. A wide smile curves her lips. ‘You know, a date would be really nice’. 

Lillian smiles at her, a wide,  _ beautiful _ thing that creases the corners of her eyes and makes Kara  _ really _ glad she accepted. Kara grins, and then shifts slightly, resting her head down on Lillian’s shoulder and closing her eyes. ‘Mind if I stay here for a bit?’ 

A warm hand rests on the back of her head, and Lillian presses her lips to her temple. ‘Be my guest’. 

Kara’s has to hand it to Lex. He always was good at bringing people together. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kara danvers said milf rights


End file.
